The present invention relates to movable attachments for lawn and garden zero turning radius prime movers. More specifically, these attachments may be loader buckets, blades, or other implements.
Lawn mowers having zero turning radius capabilities come in various sizes, from push mowers to riding mowers. Currently, blades, snow plows, and rotary brooms are sold to be used with zero turning radius lawn mowers.
One disadvantage with the attachments currently available is that the zero turning radius lawn mowers do not create down pressure on the attachment. With the absence of down pressure, a blade attachment is not effective in various grading situations. Another disadvantage with the equipment currently available is that none of the existing attachments allow for the transport and deep excavation of various substances on the ground such as snow, dirt, gravel, sand, manure and other items. A further disadvantage with the available attachments is that they are not electrically or hydraulically movable from the operator position with the touch of a finger.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, a movable attachment that exerts down pressure and that is adapted to be coupled with a zero turning radius prime mover is needed. Certain embodiments of the invention are able to excavate and transport various substances.